Edward and Mr Darcy
by Anemies
Summary: Problems. Lots of problems. 1. Edward and Bella are transported to the Pride and Prejudice world. 2. Edward is slowly loosing his vampire prowess. 3. Edward isn't the only fictional character in love with Bella. Will they ever go back to their own story?
1. Where are we?

After planning this night after night, I have finally done it. Call me anything you like. I'm doing this for fun. Still, I write what pops up on my mind as I go on. I only planned of few events, reckless and fun as ever. But I am doing this for my own amusement and lucky if I amuse you too. Ah. This is actually not your typical Pride and Prejudice cross-over like, Edward as Mr. Darcy-no. Hell no. That's not it. Edward will be himself. Bella will be herself. Everyone will be their own character.

I don't Own Twilight, nor Pride and Prejudice.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**BPOV**

It's been a terribly long day for me, being away with Edward even with the company of Alice. Now, finally, here we were; safe in each other's arms, longing for one another. Truly, nothing could be more perfect than this. _This_ is my heaven in Earth-My happy place. I pressed my body closer to his, closing the gap between us. I swear I could feel the bed vibrating- the effect of his silent laughter.

Then, he began humming my lullaby- a sweet and lovely melody overflowing through the silent room. I began to drift off to unconsciousness, in the arms of Edward.

I was dreaming a peaceful one tonight-I could feel it.

I was in the meadow with Edward, enjoying the peaceful scenery before us. I was reading my book and Edward reading along with me-though I'm sure he'd have it memorized. Once in a while he'd ask me about my opinions of the characters or just about anything. Finally, I was at the last pages of my book when suddenly…

"Bella, love, who'd you choose? Me or Mr. Darcy?" he casually asked, playing with my hair. The question almost made me laugh but I fought the urge to do so- it was rude after all. But the answer was all very obvious; he needn't have to ask at all.

But he'd mistaken my silence for another meaning.

"Just your honest opinion. You don't need to spare my feelings, Bella. But if you really don't want to- it's alright." Though he said this- his honey and velvet voice couldn't hide his curiosity fully.

Now, if I have to choose between a fictional character and my love, my life- Edward, who'd I choose?

I rolled my eyes.

Now, I know if I maintained my silence longer-It would torment him, but lucky for him, I'm not the sadistic type.

"No!" I replied steadily, wanting to push the laughter away. "No! All I need is you, Edward. And to ask such a question…Isn't that already very obvious?" I pretended to be exasperated. _Teasing_ him was another thing.

He didn't answer.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Are you jealous of a fictional character?" I laughed. I couldn't hold it up much longer. Don't blame me- it was very stupid after all. (A/N: think of _your _boyfriend getting jealous with Edward, make sense?)

He just shrugged in response.

That's when I turned around, and saw that it wasn't Edward anymore beside me. It was a man I've never seen before. All too quickly, this perfectly set dream had turned into a nightmare. Couldn't I have peace even in my dreams? My own private place? Could not I enjoy and entertain myself?

The man had very handsome features-gentleman like. He was handsome enough- for a normal human but there were something in his eyes that would caught anyone's attention, a certain difference that I can't make out. Was it hostility while being gentle? The certain air around him?

He just stared at me- no plans of speaking. Well, he's taking this calmly. Or was it a new kind of shock reaction? Or maybe, he hasn't grasped the situation yet. I didn't care- I wasn't oblivious as he was. Before he had a chance to speak. before anything happened any longer. I screamed.

I know it's not a totally horrible dream. At least, not the ones when I get killed or some never ending darkness.

"Bella, hush," A familiar voice- honey and velvet hushed me gently. "Bella." Edward called my name.

What kind of nightmare was that? I screamed at the top of my lungs because a handsome guy was beside me?! Wow. I had major problems to fix. I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Edward's smoldering eyes.

Now, _this_ is a nice wake-up call.

I pulled myself up- I realized I was in Edward's lap and I wasn't in my bed anymore. It was very hard- like I was lying in the ground. I looked around my surroundings and began to hyperventilate- adrenaline and panic shot through me.

We were some sort of farm house? Wait, maybe I wasn't awake yet, maybe I was still dreaming. I blinked. Twice, thrice-but the image didn't fade.

"Edward, what happened?" I managed to choke out. I was imagining the worst.

"I don't know," Edward's brow furrowed as he admitted this. Like it was shameful. "But I need you to relax first. Breath, love." I began to calm at his command but a hint of panic was at brink. You can't blame me- It's not every day to wake up like this. Though, I had worst. It didn't made sense to panic just because you had to wake up in this situation.

The real reason was thinking 'Has something happened while I was asleep? The Volturi? Here I was safe- while everyone risked their lives to protect me?'

"Ok." I tried to keep my tone steady. "How did we got here?"

He scowled deeply. "We were at some abandoned place. I just went to the nearest shelter I could find." He was thinking of something deeply- I could tell.

"Where are we?" I asked him. What if this is just some kind of prank by Emmett and Jasper? I let myself be relaxed by the thought and then irritation. Then a small piece of relief. No Volturi, at least.

"Well, there's a bit of a problem, love," he ruefully smiled. "You see, I think we're not at Forks anymore. I don't even think we're at the right time zone."

There was a pause. He waited for my reaction.

"Time zone?" I echoed incoherently. It didn't made sense.

"Yes. I think- I hope for once I am wrong- that we're in the early years of 1800's. In the country side."

"1800's. Country side." I mumbled, pushing myself to take in the information. I didn't know if I should scream, or be shocked, or frown. There was too much emotion. I didn't know how to react to that so I didn't.

I tried to look at the bright side- at least; we're not being hunted by vampires.

Yes. That's right!

No James, No Victoria, No treaties, No Volturi. This was an escape from reality. And at least, we we're together, Edward and I and that was the most important part.

I smiled at my own thoughts, and I shifted my look at Edward's curious face.

"I was trying to look at the bright side," I explained, smiling at him. "At least, no James. No Victoria, and no volturi to remember nor to worry about." As soon as the words left my mouth, Edward's expression changed into defensive and he stiffen his position like an involuntary response.

"I'd never let anything bad happen to you."Edward promised me sincerely.

"I know _that, _Edward." I rolled my eyes. "but this is why it's fair enough to be in this-" I paused momentarily, trying to elaborate what our situation was. "-Whatever situation we are in- We're free. No worries. Well, at least not as many." I uncharacteristically enthused. He began to smile.

"And, that's not the best part, Bella." His grin grew wider. "We're together."

"Yes," I agreed. "That is the best part." I was happy that he got back to his good spirit.

"And I'm sure one way or the other that we'll be back to our home." I added. I didn't want to think about this as if it was permanent. It's only temporary- like a vacation. A very weird vacation at that.

"Yes, you're right." He said, decisively. "Are you hungry?" I paused before answering, debating silently if it was worth it or not.

"Um…" I hesitated. "Are you sure it's safe to go outside?"

He chuckled. "I can go out- it's raining and very dark." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "We can't stay in this pent house forever, Bella." I hadn't realized that it _is_ raining.

"What?"I snickered. "Is that a challenge?" He grinned at me.

"Then, what if I come with you?" I offered hopefully.

"Nope." Edward disagreed. "I told you, it's raining. I can't risk you getting sick." I opened my mouth to object when suddenly, he kissed me. "Gotta go, love."And left me there, dumbfounded. I swear I heard a chuckle outside.

How unfair was that? Using his dazzling skills to stop my objection! Even though irritation flashed through me- I couldn't get the right kind of anger.

Minutes later, Edward returned with full hands and a triumph smile on his face. He held fruits, bread, cheese, ham and ale. _Medieval beer-great!_ I thought in my head. It is the 1800s, alright.

But these were all forgotten at the moment I saw what Edward was wearing. I literally dropped my jaw. Edward stood wearing a long sleeved white polo and a vest in brown lining. It clung to him so beautifully and even his pants enforced his muscular legs…amazing. I love 1800s!(A/N: Sorry, I'm no good with descriptions)

He looked damn right seductive even if he hadn't meant it to be. I could stare at him all day long. _Now, Bella, you're sounding like a school girl! Get a grip! _I scold myself. Only he had the right to look so mouth watering. It was unsettling.

He saw me staring at him.

"What? Too much?" he teased, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Where did you got all these?" I asked, incredulous.

"You'd be shocked at how they practically threw these to me." He warmly laughed. "They were all very kind." But, on the contrary, I found nothing humorous about girls, even in this era, flaunting themselves at _my_ man.

"Did the ladies give you these for free?"I tried to sound casual but failed miserably. Who could blame me for getting all possessive around him when he looked absolutely edible? I knew I should've come with him.

"Don't worry, love. They were very sweet old ladies. I even shared with then we're getting married!" He exclaimed cheerfully. Old ladies, huh? "I told them we got robbed and your clothes got wet in the rain and that you had no spare and they even sent you one gown." Well, it will be very weird if I walked around in these clothes. I silently thanked them.

He pulled out a very beautiful garment in front of me. It was a muslin gown with a little blue front ribbon at the chest line. And thankfully enough, it had no back exposure and not too much at the front. It was a white cream gown. And a blue ribbon strapped around below the chest line.

Wow. "Wow" was starting to be my newest frequently-used expression. Now, I even felt bad at thinking of murdering them for a minute.

"I preferred the blue, though." Edward began to criticize. "but it was free, I had to take it."

"Oh my god. Edward! It looks absolutely fantastic." I gasped. "A little bit girly and too much for my taste but this is _that_ type of era and besides, it's perfect."

"Well, I'm glad you like it, Bella."He grinned beautifully at me. "They even sent you a corset and shifts. Isn't that generous of them?" He laughed. I blushed in crimson red. I urged him to come nearer and kissed him with all my might until I couldn't breathe anymore and he was happy to oblige on what I wanted.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered in my ear. My heart thundered in my chest. I'll never get used to his perfection.

"I love you, Edward." I answered back. Then, much to my embarrassment, my stomach grumbled.

Way to ruin the moment, Bella.

Edward coughed, trying to hide his laughter.

Then, I dressed myself up before eating in my new gown. I thought Alice would love this century.

"You really must've unleashed your full dazzling prowess on them, huh, Edward?" I teased as I whirled around in my new dress and eyed my meal. He looked shocked as he saw me and love twinkled in his eyes. I blush once more.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Just eat, Bella."

"so, Edward, how did you know it's the 18th century? I mean, it could've been the 19th century or any other century." I asked between my bites. I was still not satisfied; it totally didn't make any sense that we were transported back in time. Logic was against us.

"The weather for one- it's extremely humid at these years. The fashion of their dress here."He laughed. "So fashion does help every once in a while." Alice would love to hear that.

"Hmmm." Was my only response as I chugged down my food.

"and I even asked those ladies what year it was-causally of course."He added. "I didn't want to sound like a psycho. It's 1813."

"I think even if you did and that they thought you were, I'd bet they'd be even happy to keep you there." I exclaimed.

He made no response.

"Oh god!" I gasped. "They did, didn't they? They asked you to stay! Those little harlots!" and for one second I doubted they deserved my outrage. "Harlots!" I was getting to the century spirit.

"Well, at that time, they thought I was homeless and had no commitment." He tried to amend. "They kindly offered me."

I scowled at him.

"C'mon, Bella. You know they're no match for you." He said, trying to persuade me to calm down.

"You're the most beautiful-" he kissed me in the forehead – "most lovely-" he kissed my eyes- "most tempting-" he kissed my ears, "most mouth-watering-" he kissed my nose, "-most understanding-" he kissed my left hand, "most sweetest-" he kissed my right hand, "being in the entire world. Nothing could compare to you and I don't even deserve you." He sincerely said as he kissed me in the lips. I was getting dizzy- the effect of the kisses.

I tried recollecting my scattered thoughts. What were we talking about again?

"If this is what I get every time I get jealous, expect me to do it more often, but enough of those false flatteries- I don't do that, and you know that Edward."I laughed. "Though, thank you, but you made a mistake at the end- I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

He was going to object but I kissed him, distracting him. Every once in a while it's good to know I had that same effect on him.

Hold on a second! That's it! Intuition struck me- he did this to distract _me. _He kissed me passionately.

_I'll let this one slide, Edward Cullen. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Next one is Little Eddie's POV! I can't believe I'm starting a new fic without even updating the others. Five days more before I go to school again. (pouts) check out my poll in my profile! I'd love to hear your comments! PLEASE REVIEW!

CLICK that button. See you next chap.


	2. An escape from reality

Hey! Another chapter here! Hehehe! Anyways, so this is the only time I get to be free. And I'll be a sophomore in just two days so…I'm cramming up all my fics. And now, I'm going to present to you Edward's POV! His version is much more interesting.

(In the ice cream parlor…)

Cashier: What would you like to order?

Me: (thinks hard) I can't make up my mind. Oh-ok. I'd like a scoop of Edward, sprinkles of Emmett and a Jasper on top. Oh and extra Carlisle, thank you.

Cashier: You helpless fan girls… You can't own them even if you buy them in an ice cream parlor. Are you nuts? We'll be rich if we sell them. So, no! You can't own Twilight.

_Burn. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Edward's POV**

It's Saturday, which means Emmett, Jasper and I go hunting. A dreadful day. I really hate leaving Bella, even if she has Alice for company. The hunting dragged-it isn't fun anymore as it used to be. Even with grizzly bears and mountain lions flaunting themselves in front of us and the season was great but I figured as soon as we're done here, I can go back to Bella. That was my motivation.

And finally, the time passed, which seemed to take forever and I'm with my sweet Bella. She pressed her body against mine-closer. I bit my lip to fight the urge to laugh. She must've missed me as much as I did to her.

But sadly, it was getting late and I began to hum the lullaby I made for my angel and she was fast asleep.

I have to say, Bella's sleep-talking was one of the most interesting and entertaining thing I get to watch- Front row seat.

"You have issues with the classic." She said. "I like it because even with his pride and her prejudice they were still meant to be together." Oh. Now, she's dreaming about Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett. I'd have to note to bring her to a new bookstore tomorrow.

She really does love classics. The evidence? Her battered Jane Austen books. Then, she giggled, bringing me back to reality. It was the most wonderful sound in my world, next to her heartbeat.

"No." then, she began to mumble something unintelligible, which confused intrigued me even more. "I choose you." You? Who the hell were "YOU" supposed to be?

These were those rare moments when I could almost die all over again with intrigue. What was she dreaming about? _Who_ was she dreaming about? It didn't make any sense. From Pride and Prejudice to…something. I wanted to know, I need to know.

Then, the most strangest feeling flowed through me that I didn't even recognized it at first. It was heavy. I yawned, wait? I did what again? I remembered that the feeling was- sleepy. Exhaustion. I 

was sleepy; I began to slowly feel that I was fading away. My lids shot and the last thing that I remembered was that I was calling Bella's name.

Everything went blank. Silent. A haven of sanctuary. Serenity.

There was no 'voice' to hear. No noise- it was almost peaceful until I realized that I was alone, in the dark. Then, randomly, I remembered myself saying to Bella "Don't you think the night is so predictable?" but as of this moment I was thinking quite the contrary. I've never felt so confused and helpless. _Well, now, I think that bended my belief about the night. _

Then, dramatically or more like theatrically, a ray of lightness appeared out of no when and it immediately spreading until it overshadowed the dark world. An angel came down. She was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen and that's a big thing to say since I've lived past a hundred year.

She was graceful, so sweet and so fragile. She was so captivating. Her graceful lope towards my direction caught my highest of attention as her white dress whirled around as she moved. It's as if I couldn't look away. I couldn't look away. It's like a magnetic pull. She must be from heaven, but what was an angel like her doing here, with me, in my dark world?

Wait, have I died _again_? How? Why? What happened?

But that didn't bother me as much as this one realization…

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I gently asked the angel. She smiled that almost burned my heart to ashes.

"Edward." Her voice was so lovely and sweet. "Listen." Her voice was so intoxicating I didn't even understand what she said. She laughed for no reason. My heart beat faster at her action.

…

Wait! HOLD ON!

My heart?

I spoke too soon. _Now_, I was very confused and helpless.

"Yes." She answered to an unspoken question. "We have no time left, Edward Cullen. Listen." Then, she wasn't my Bella anymore- she turned into an unfamiliar face. A human face.

I heard her groan.

"I told you, concentrate."No need for that. I just need Bella. I lost interest.

"No. I'll just have to tell you, don't I?" Wait, was she hearing my thoughts?

"Yes, I am. I got only 33 seconds left!" she groaned again. "I'm not Bella, I'm sorry for that. They were so theatrical they wanted to add some thrill." They? "But, you have to hear me out. You're going to a journey with her." With Bella? "Yes, you are dreaming. And yes, your heart is beating…but soon you'll be with Bella, don't worry- only 16 seconds without her. I can't tell you your mission- you'd have to find that for yourself…

…Edward, the impossible is going to be possible. Be on your guard. And oh, say hello to Bella for me." Then, within a blink of an eye, she was gone. Without any more words, without even a trace of movement.

I opened my eyes. Darkness was still there, but it was lighter than before.

I was back. I look for the reason of my existence and found her sleeping peacefully beside me. It was quiet. We we're not in her room anymore, it didn't took a genius to know that. The only similarity of my dream- which, I have to think about later because the angry clouds are hinting me that rain's going to pour- was that it was silent. It was a bit eerie.

I heard Bella's heartbeat slowly accelerating. I have to find us shelter; I took her into my arms carefully, trying to not wake her up. The moment we were out of there, it was totally unfamiliar. This is no Forks.

Yet, another problem to add up to the mystery, problems after problems is piling up. I felt helpless. I heard no 'voices', which meant there were no human near. I found a small pent house just in time until it began to rain.

I heard so many things in my mind that I couldn't answer. I hated that feeling. Now, I was remembering Emmett's voice saying "You're so irritated because you don't know what I'm planning," he barked a laugh, childishly. "You're so used to being a know-at-all, Ed."

Maybe he was right. But I shoved away the memory- it's not going to help me clear things up_. Now, Edward, Let's take this one by one…_Oh, great, now, I'm talking to myself? Where was Jasper when you needed to be calm? Ok, focus…the problems…

My dream. Who was that girl? I'm sure I've never seen her before. And what was she saying about a journey? She left mysteries at me, rather than giving answers- not at all helpful. And a mission? And I slept _and_ dreamed. I thought that to be never a possibility. Carlisle haven't slept for decades so why could I? Possibilities, she said. "The impossible is going to be possible" What did she meant by that?

Maybe I was hallucinating the dreaming? And even if I dreamt, dreams were usually far from the reality and that it usually was not at all important. But, I, a vampire dreamt, was it supposed to be a sign? A coincidence? A warning? A new ability? But why only now? Why me?

Whatever it was, it's still risky. I'll be sure to do one thing she ordered me to: Be on my guard.

Now, for the present problem: Where were we?

And as if right on cue, I heard a thought.

"My lady had been lately getting on my poor nerves. My, if only not for master…"a young boy thought inside his head. I didn't bother to hear the rest; the boy was heading towards our direction. I quickly took Bella in my arms and hide ourselves.

The young boy just checked up on the animals. He wasn't very happy at doing his job considering he had missed noticing us. His clothes were no near looking like he's living in the 21st century. And his thoughts…not the way a normal teen would speak. Then, a thought hit me.

The clothes, the weather, the language, the place…

The young boy left without me noticing, I was too absorbed in my own thoughts. I, unconsciously moved Bella back to our original position. She was still sleeping even with all the moving. Then, as if the situation was always against me, she began to scream at the top of her lungs. The boy heard the noise…_I got to do something._

"Bella," I called her name gently. "Bella, hush." She opened her beautiful brown eyes. "Bella?" I said. The boy thought he imagined it. I almost sighed in relief.

She swiftly glanced around our current location and panic flashed through her beautiful features. It wasn't long until she began to hyperventilate. She pulled her head from my lap.

"Edward," her voice were frantic and groggy, an after effect of the sleeping. "What happened?"

"I don't know."I answered, completely feeling stupid. I hated feeling useless. "But I need you to relax first. Breath, love." She tried to but couldn't manage fully.

"Ok." she gulped. "How did we get here?"

I frowned. Yet, another brilliant question I cannot answer. "We were in some abandoned place- I just went to the nearest shelter I found." Should I tell her about my dream? But I think that would scare her off too much, maybe later.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Well, there's bit of a problem there, love." I smiled at her. Her heart was calming down and she will definitely not like the things on what I am about to say. "You see, I think we're not at Forks anymore. I don't even think we're at the right time zone." I was questioning my own words.

"time zone?" she repeated. It's as if confirming if she heard it right.

"Yes." I sighed unhappily. "I think- I hope, for once, I'm wrong-that we're in the early years of 1800s- in the country side."

"1800s. country side." She mumbled. I was waiting for her to react, or more like, I was waiting for her to question my sanity. Instead, she kept an unreadable expression. Then, as she thought silently, I observed her eyes slowly brighten. I couldn't hide my curiosity.

"I was trying to look at the bright side." She explained to me in a matter-of-fact voice. "At least, No James, No Victoria and no volturi to remember or to worry about." I stiffen- an involuntary reaction- every time I heard those names. As if it was taboo- never to be spoken of again.

"I'd never let anything happen to you." I promised her.

"I know that, Edward." She rolled her chocolate eyes. "But this is why it's fair enough to be in this-" she paused and thought for a moment for a good word to describe our situation. "-Whatever situation we are in- We're free. No worries. Well, at least not as many." I struck by her cheerfulness. I smiled, I couldn't help it.

"And," I emphasized. "That's not the best part, Bella." I grinned wider. "We're together." I figured that whatever situation we were in, as long as we had each other- it didn't matter. And if Bella wanted the brighter side of the page to look at, I'll just have to worry about the dark side later.

"Yes." she agreed. "The best part."

"And I'm sure one way or the other that we'll be back to our home." she determinedly added.

"Yes, you're right." I said. "Are you hungry?" I remembered her human needs. She hadn't eaten dinner yet.

"Are you sure it's safe to go outside?" she asked, her slightly red face hesitating.

I chuckled. "I can go out; it's raining and very dark." I smiled her favorite crooked grin. This rain has saved me from sparkling all over the place, literally. "We can't stay in this pent house forever, Bella."

"What? Is that a challenge?"She replied. "Then what if I come with you?" she offered. I'd have none of that, thank you very much.

"Nope." I disagreed. "It told you- it's raining. I can't risk you getting sick." I wished that I've worn a jacket. And knowing her-being stubborn as always, she opened her mouth to object then I swiftly kissed her. "Gotta go, love." I snuck out of our temporary shelter. I laughed when I reach outside, safe from her wrath. I knew she hated it when I do that- cutting her off while she was about to object. She was too adorable for her own good.

-:-:-

Haha! I should've posted this a long time ago, I'm sorry. Well, Final Exams are coming up the day after the release of breaking dawn. Meaning: it's gonna be pure torture.Ugh. I can't read it because I have to study. (Next chapter's still in EPOV- what happens when Edward Cullen meets the 'sweet old ladies'?) Guys, so PLEASE REVIEW and VISIT MY OTHER WORKS.

CLICK THAT SIDE BUTTON.


End file.
